Book of Sex
by Anonymous435
Summary: A series that follows a boy named Hunt who’s very lustful and has intercourse with many people. Also stars caneos of featured characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Two Step-Brothers**

Caden, an 11 year old, had a stepbrother named Hunt, a 14 year old. They had an awkward relationship. It all started when Caden showed Hunt the hairs he had at his waist and proceeded to show him his dick. Hunt did the same. As the were young at that time, Caden being 7, Hunt 10, their dicks were smaller. They swore to never tell anyone.

Thee next time with anything related to them and nakedness was when they were in their DS's looking at naked people. Caden searched up "Naked people in four wheelers" as Hunt searched "Naked people". Their raging hard-ons were impeccable, but as only being 2 months after, they still did not know of masturbation.

2 more months later they stood in their front porch with their parents and siblings in the backyard. Caden and Hunt started talking about how they showed each other their cocks and decided to show again. Hunt was hard as Caden began to grow. Caden made a remark and then put their dicks back in their pants.

Hunt would have spurts of moments when he wanted to do it again. He began to fall for Caden. His cock grew over the years to 7 inches. Caden's grew to 5 1/2 inches. Hunt would spy on Caden when he would get out of the shower. He wanted just the chance to ask Caden. He finally did.

Before his 14th Birthday Hunt finally had the courage to ask Caden to look at porn. Had he only texted on messenger he could've done it. He made the mistake of using Instagram DM. Caden came in the room and told Hunt that he had just masturbated. Hunt gained the courage to ask one more time but was rejected.

He didn't ask again.

Until June 22nd. Caden and Hunt were home alone for the day as their parents were at work as were their sister and the two other siblings were at day care. They decided to go to the barn to jump on the trampoline. They were jumping when Hunt brought up the events that had happened. Caden noticed that Hunt was growing a bulge and he immediately started to bulge too.

Hunt noticed and asked Caden if he wanted to look at porn. Caden agreed. They walked back to the house and picked up their iPhone and iPod. Caden searched up "Hard Sex" on his iPod. Hunt however searched up "Cumming really hard".

They both squirmed at the pain of their raging hard-ons. Caden couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you wanna jerk?" He asked.

"Yes..." Hunt replied.

Caden and Hunt pulled down their pants to show Hunts 7 inch and Caden's 5 1/2. Caden was astonished by the size of Hunts member. They began to move their hands up and down. Hunt was relieved. He then asked "You wanna criss cross?"

"Um... sure..." replied Caden.

Hunt grasped Caden's dick as he did with Hunt. Hunt moved his hand up and down while Caden did the same. Hunt was in pure joy when Caden kissed him. Hunt kissed back and stuck his tongue in Caden's mouth.

As they made out Hunt started to grab Caden's ass and finger it. Caden moaned into Hunts mouth. Hunt then descended down to Caden's cock and started to kick the slit. He then engulfed his dick and bobbed up and down.

Caden moaned. He moaned until he came in Hunts mouth. Hunt opened his mouth to show Caden his cum then swallowed it.

"Mmm..." said Hunt.

A tiny drop was left on his lip and Caden swooped down to lick it. Caden then said "My turn" and switched places with Hunt. He too licked the slit but instead of just bobbing up and down, he deepthroated Hunts dick.

Hunt moaned and moaned and stopped when Caden would come up for air. Hunt finally pushed Caden away to cum in his face and chest. Caden licked what he could and swallowed. Hunt licked up the rest on his body enjoying every bit.

"Get on your hands and knees!" Commanded Hunt. Caden obeyed and got down on the ground. Hunt positioned himself under Caden to 69. He began to suck on Caden's asshole and to finger it. Caden did the same to Hunt and they both moaned into each other.

Hunt got up then positioned his cock at Caden's opening. He pushed and Caden yelled at the top of his lungs. Hunt pulled out and pushed in harder every time. Caden begged for him to ram himself harder and harder. Caden jacked off and groaned at the pure pleasure.

Hunt came deep inside Caden as Caden came on his chest. Hunt came down and licked it up to spit it back in Caden's mouth and back again. Hunt then sat himself on Caden's dick and began to bounce.

Caden moaned until he flipped Hunt onto his knees and hands and pounded his ass. Hunt moaned as he felt the weak little boy cum in his ass. The two all dirty and sweaty got up and went to the bathroom.

Hunt turned on the shower as Caden kissed his neck. Hunt picked Caden up and closed the shower curtain. They sat there under the water on the shower floor making out and fingering each other. They both came and ate each other's cum. They never told anyone.


	2. Caden and Strip

Caden and Strip

Caden and Strip had been friends for years. Caden would always stay the night at Strips. One day they were home alone. They were both sitting on the couch watching tv in their underwear. Strip was flipping through the channels when a naked girl went by.

Caden immediately got hard. Strip noticed and became hard. He then changed it back and pulled off his underwear. His 6 inch dick popped out as he began to jack off. Caden was astonished and did the same with his 5 1/2 inch.

Strip then grabbed Caden's dick and sucked it. Caden yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN?!"

Strip said "I'm bout to have sex with you."

Caden liked the idea and let him proceed as he grabbed Strips dick and 69ed. They moaned on each other's dicks making the experience more pleasuring. Caden then came as Strip swallowed. Strip started to finger Caden as he came in Caden's mouth.

Caden swallowed and began rimming Strip. Strips balls laid on Caden's neck. He realized this and gasped at how big they were. He sucked on them as he fingered the hell out of Strip.

Strip then got up and put Caden's legs on his shoulders and pushed into Caden's ass. Caden yelled and instantly came on his chest. Strip ate it and proceeded.

He pounded Caden's ass as hard as he could until he came hard into Caden's hole. Caden came again and pushed the cum out of his home as Strip sucked it up. They kissed and fell asleep.


	3. Lanson and Ashton

Lanson and Ashton

Lanson (15) was at a football game for his schools varsity team. The field consisted of Concessions, locker rooms and bathroom. There was also a little shack used for ticket purchases. It had a couch and chairs. After 9:00 it was closed and tickets are no longer accepted. A perfect place to wait for your girlfriend. ;)

Lanson waited an hour for the game to end. He then texted his girlfriend, Ashton(15), the location. Not 15 mins later, she showed up. Lanson unlocked the door and invited her in. She kissed him and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

He pulled off his shirt as Ashton nibbled on his neck. He then pulled off Ashton's. Her C-cup breasts were then visible. Lanson loved it. He squeezed her breast resulting in a moan. He unclipped her bra and pulled it off as he sat her on the couch. He sucked on her nipple as she tugged on his hair.

He removed her pants and began to finger her through her thong. She moaned and became wet. He lowered down to her area and pulled down her thong. He licked her pussy and fingered her hole. She moaned even louder, a low "Lanson" escaping her mouth.

He was closing in on her climax. She screamed and shot her juices. Lanson slurped it like a smoothie. Ashton then started grinding Lanson's 8 inch cock. He moaned as he threw his his head back in escasty. She lowered his boxers and grabbed his dick. She licked his slit and laughed at the way Lanson arched his back.

She went down on his cock and attempted to take it all. She deepthroated him. He moaned and moaned. He came in her mouth as she swallowed. "Time for you to fuck me." She said.

Lanson picked her up and pushed his cock through her tight pussy. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She came harder than before almost pushing Lansons cock out. He fucked harder with each thrust.

"Fuck me harder" Ashton said.

He thrusted with all his might and made her scream.

"I'm getting close" he exclaimed.

"Cum inside" she said.

He thrusted once more and came ending their night with a kiss.


	4. Devan and Eloise

Devan and Eloise

Freshmen Devan and Eloise were in love. They were perfect for each other and wanted to make love. Their lust grew and grew until they were rubbing up against one another in class. Devan constantly fingered her through her pants making her want him more.

They made plans to do it while Eloise parents were gone. Devan ran to her house and barged in through the door. Eloise was in the basement waiting for him. She was in her lace underwear. Devan walked downstairs, his cock bulging.

He took one look at her and almost popped. She was beautiful. Her big tits and her wet pussy. He pulled off his shirt and pants and crawls into the bed. His 8 inch cock throbbing, rubbing up against her stomach through his boxers.

He unclipped her bra and pinched her nipple making her moan. She bucked her hips up to grinds against Devan. He grinded even harder making her moan. He took off her panties and licked her clit. He then devoured her pussy making her yell.

She came in his mouth. She then grabbed his waistband and pulled it down revealing his throbbing dick. She sucked in his head tasting the pre cum. She lowered to the shaft when he instantly came. She ate it and got up. She positioned herself in him and fell.

She moaned at the huge cock in her pussy. Hooping up and down going faster and faster until Devan came. She was glad and kissed him. Falling asleep Eloise came and passed out.


	5. Ch5 Shower Room

Shower Room

James, Sophomore, 16 years old. He didn't know it yet but he was about to cum until he ran dry. He was tall and skinny. Since he was tall, he was blessed with a huge cock. 9 inches. He was on the basketball team with other people of course. One of them was particularly horny. Like all the time. His name was Lewie. He was a little shorter than James but that didn't stop him. He waited until everyone left the shower room then pounced onto James.

"What are you doing?!" James yelled.

"I wanna make you cum hard baby!" Lewie said with a smirk.

"I'm not gay dude" James replied.

"That doesn't matter. We can provide each other with what we need. Plus I've had my eye on you."

Lewie lowered himself down and grasped James's cock. He then licked his slit instantly making James hard. James moaned as Lewie went down on his cock, milking it like a cow utter. He sucked harder and harder every time. The pleasure was unbearable to James. He screamed and moaned until he could no longer scream. Then he came, the hardest he ever had. He almost passed out but Lewie smacked him with his cock. James got the idea and started sucking him off.

"Yeah that right baby" Lewie said.

James wasn't as good as Lewie but he was still ok. Lewie came and yanked himself out. He grabbed James's sides and rammed his 8 inches into James's hole. He screamed as Lewie started to pound his ass.

"HARDER LEWIE" James yelled.

Lewie smacked him in the face and said

"You're to call me daddy"

"HARDER DADDY" James yelled.

That sent Lewie over the edge and he came making James cum until he was dry. He moaned as a cup full of cum sprayed all over him and his lover.


	6. Hunt and Charlie

Hunt and Charlie

Charlie was a really hot guy. He had wavy brown hair and tight six pack abs. He was skinny and had a great taste in clothes. Hunt being the slut he was, wanted to have sex with him. So he snatched him up in the hallway at school and pulled him into a bathroom stall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cried Charlie.

"Please fuck me!" Begged Hunt.

"Who do you..." Charlie was cut off due to Hunt beginning to grind him.

"Oh... fuck..." gasped Charlie.

Hunt then kissed Charlie who also kissed back. He let in Hunts tongue then pulled off his shirt. Hunt kissed down his neck, then sucked on his nipples. Charlie let out a moan to the immense pleasure. Hunt descended to his abs, licking and kissing each one. He stopped at the his waistband to unbutton his shirt then continued to pull down Charlie's shorts. A massive bulge sat in the middle of his black boxers. Hunts sex drive increased as he pulled down his underwear and instantly engulfed his cock. Charlie shuddered as all 7 inches were sucked in.

"Oh fuck!" He cried.

Of the many times he masturbated at home, Charlie had never experienced a moment like this.

Charlie started squirming, edging closer to his climax. Hunt had to push him against the stall just to not choke.

He let out a large moan and shot his jizz done the back of his lovers throat. He came so much that it spurted out of Hunts mouth and ran down to his dick.

Hunt swallowed until it stopped. Some had fallen to the floor, so he licked it up. Charlie watched and became hard again. He kissed Hunt tasting his own cum. It was bittersweet.

He forced Hunt to stand up and turned him around. He spread his ass cheeks and started profusely eating out his ass. All his juices ended up down Charlie's throat. Hunt was moaning really loud.

Hunt turned around and pushed Charlie to the floor. He then positioned his entrance over Charlie's cock. He started to ride Charlie like there was no tomorrow. Both of them were moaning extremely loud, not realizing that a person outside the fort could hear them.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone opened the stall...


	7. The Triple 7”

The Triple 7"

Previously on "The Book of Sex":

Hunt turned around and pushed Charlie to the floor. He then positioned his entrance over Charlie's cock. He started to ride Charlie like there was no tomorrow. Both of them were moaning extremely loud, not realizing that a person outside the door could hear them.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone opened the stall...

It was another boy their age. Wade. He had blonde hair and was really skinny.

"Wow..." he said, "I didn't know you were gay, Charlie!"

"I'm not... well... I don't fucking know" he said, "This fag kidnapped and seduced me!"

"Don't lie, you liked it " Hunt smirked.

"To be honest, I did." Charlie agreed.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to join you." said Wade.

Hunt and Charlie looked at each other and nodded their heads. The more, the better. Wade walked over to Charlie and grabbed his cock. Hunt got on his knees and sucked on Charlie's balls while rubbing Wade's erection through his pants.

"Mmm..." Wade moaned.

Hunt ripped off his pants.

"How big are you?" Hunt asked.

"7 inches. You?" Said Wade.

"I'm 7 too" Hunt replied.

"Same!" Charlie exclaimed.

All three boys had cocks equal in length, however Hunts girth was more on the skinny side compared to Charlie's who was thick as a toilet paper tube. Wade sitting right in between them with a size that could fit in a toilet paper tube.

The sudden arousal caused Hunt to grind his groin on Wade. Charlie went behind Wade and started to devour his ass. Wade felt like he was in paradise. His balls constricted and he moaned like there was no other tomorrow. Wade's hot jizz ran down Hunt's leg dripping down to the floor.

Charlie tongue fucked his ass enjoying the sweet flavors from within.

"Damn, that feels nice. Fuck train?" Wade asked.

"Fuck train sounds fun." Hunt said.

Hunt turned around and waited for Wade to enter. Charlie stood up and started fucking Wade.

"On three, start moving back and forth Wade" Charlie instructed, "One, two, three!"

"Oh fuck!!!" Wade exclaimed, "god this feels great!"

The boys moans filled the bathroom. The smell of lust wafted through the stall. It was a miracle that no one could hear them from outside the door.

Slowly, they sped up, causing Hunt to cum all over the wall.

"I have an idea", Hunt said coming down from his high, " how about you both fuck me at the same time?"

"That's hot!" Charlie replied.

Charlie and Wade picked up Hunt and positioned his legs to where the bottom of his knees were on Charlie's shoulders. Then Wade grabbed his and Charlie's cocks and stuck them in Hunt's ass.

"Ooohhh..." Hunt moaned.

"Mmm it's so tight!" Wade said pleasurably.

Charlie and Wade synchronically pumped in and out moaning very loudly. Both of them had never experienced such pleasure. Hunt on the other hand wanted more of their cocks in his ass.

"Harder!!!" He yelled.

The three were all over each other Hunt passionately kissing Charlie while Wade sucked on his neck. They all were edging closer to their climax, loving every second of their love. They all came together. Hunt all over himself and his lovers, (some hit Wade in his face). The two fuckers came so much that their cocks sprang out with a pop!

Cum was all over them. Gallons of it. The boys spent the next hour licking themselves and their lovers.

Fin


End file.
